Employees at brick and mortar retail stores are tasked with jobs of stocking inventory on shelves/hooks and keeping track of product quantities on a day-to-day basis. These tasks include correcting misplaced stock items and updating ordering systems to maintain desired stock quantities in the store and on the shelves/hooks.
Maintaining stock in a retail store is a necessary and vital process for any brick and mortar retail business. Current industry solutions rely on an in-store employee actively placing, logging and organizing the inventory. Even if some aspects use automated equipment, such as bar code scanners to take inventory, these processes are still time consuming, monotonous and prone to human error. This human based solution often leads to inefficient inventory methods, erroneous ordering of inventory items and erroneous stocking of items in the storefront.
As a result, most brick and mortar retailers have significant challenges in accurately maintaining stock utilizing these human methods.